Prisoner
by tsforhokies
Summary: Bonnie is a Prisoner in a world were her kind are hated and punished.  She gets a new cell mate in Damon and discovers what he is.  Being locked together and hated will bond them in many ways.  Can they find love with each other?   Can they escape?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Damon and Bonnie have not meant before. So there is no history between them like on the show and that means that Damon and Bonnie may be a bit OOC just to let you know.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie Bennett sat in a large prison cell with stone walls and hard floors. The only exit or entrance to the cell was the big heavy steel door that locked her in. Dim white light from the light bulbs in the ceiling helped her see and get around to what would be an other wise dark place since there was no windows. There was a small bathroom in the corner of the cell built with thin walls and it had a toilet, a sink and a small shower inside just big enough for one person to fit into.

It had been eight months since she was captured and locked in this cell. In a world where all Supernatural's were hated by humans and either hunted down and killed or locked away in a prison just to eventually be killed. Supernatural's like her were looked at in disgust my humans. She was a witch and witches got burned at the stake by humans. There powers were thought to be evil and work of the devil even though many witches had used their powers for good it didn't matter, they were still hated upon. Just like her entire family had been killed for being witches including her Grams and Lucy. They had warned her to head her powers from humans.

Bonnie had done her best for years to hide her growing powers and she had done a good job. But one day she ran upon a building that was on fire and there were kids trapped inside. Bonnie had mumbled a spell to ease the fire enough to allow the kids to escape with their lives but instead of being rewarded or praised she was locked up and punished.

Locked in the stone prison for eight months the only other beings that she saw were the guards who came in every four hours to check on her. But she had mostly spend her time alone in the cell that she had no choice but to make her home. She only had a handful of clothes that she could change into and there was a mattress with a pillow and a few blankets that she slept on. She just didn't understand why humans hated her kind so much when she meant them no harm.

She was sitting on that mattress drawing on the stone walls with white chalk. The cell walls were covered in the drawings that she had done. Bonnie heard the door open and turned to see a guard come in.

"Stay were you are girl." The guard ordered her.

Bonnie listened to him and watched as two other guards followed dragging in a man dressed in all black. She was confused wondering what was going on and why was this man being put in the cell with her. The guards roughly tossed the man to the hard floor and walked out.

"Who is he?" Bonnie asked the first guard that came in.

"You'll find out." The guard smirked. "Be careful with him, he might be a little hungry when he wakes"

Bonnie's brow furrowed in confusion as the guard left locking her in the cell with this mysterious man. She sat on the mattress looking over at the man who was unconscious on the floor. Bonnie stared for minutes wondering what she should do.

Curiosity got the best of her and she crept over towards man. Getting a closer look she saw that his skin was very , very pale and he had silky black hair and a very handsome looking face. Bonnie studied his features in awe she had never seen a man so good looking before, she wondered what he was to get him locked in a cell with her. She reached out and touched his face pulling her hand back at how cool his skin felt. Now she knew what he was. Her Grams had told her how cold vampires could be to the touch and also told her that they were dangerous, homicidal creatures. Knowing this though she stayed next to him. She had never been this close to a vampire before.

Her eyes scanned down his body and she noticed that his buttoned up black shirt was covered in blood. He was hurt? To see for herself she reached and unbuttoned his shirt and gasped as she saw six bullet wounds in his torso. Bonnie didn't know why but she felt bad for him seeing him hurt at the hands of whichever humans hunted him down. Not knowing what to do she reached in and removed the bullets with her fingers and saw that they were wooden. He groaned in pain but didn't wake , his blood coated his fingers as she removed the bullets one by one. Sighing in relief once they were all gone.

She took the bullets and threw them in the trash and washed his blood off of her fingers. Returning to his body she was shocked to see the wounds disappear and heal. She always heard that vampires could heal quickly but seeing it for herself fascinated her. His once injured torso was now covered in smooth pale skin. His body was ripped with firm pecks and six pack abs and the V of the pelvis bone that lead to the disappeared under the black jeans he was wearing.

Putting her teeth between her lips Bonnie ran her fingers over the pale skin where the bullet wounds once were.

Suddenly without warning he woke up and grabbed at her wrist, flashing his fangs and glaring at her with black eyes as she hissed.

Bonnie yelled out in fear and jerked herself from his grasp retreating to a corner.

Damon sat up preparing to fight. One minute he was out minding his own business and the next vampire hunters were shooting him with wooden bullets. So he had been preparing to fight off some vampire hunters but instead found himself in a stone cell. He had felt a hand touching him and grabbed at it thinking that it was someone causing him harm.

Instead he heard a young woman scream out and fear and saw her ran over to the corner away from him. Damon blinked his eyes as he looked over at her. She was a small woman who couldn't have been taller than 5' 5", he could tell that she was petite even though the clothes that she wore was too big for her, she had caramel skin and long dark brown hair that framed a beautiful face. What got him most were her eyes , green that contrasted against her flawless skin. Eyes that were currently looking at him in fear.

Damon rushed over to her in vampire speed. "Sorry I did not mean to startle you." His eyes returned to their normal blue.

Bonnie whimpered in fear after she had seen those black eyes with the red veins around them.

"Don't be afraid." Damon gently told her. "I won't harm or hurt you."

Bonnie looked at him and saw that his eyes weren't black but an intense light blue. "Are you sure that you won't hurt me?"

"I thought you were the people who attacked me." Damon told her. "I didn't mean to harm you."

Even though she didn't know him Bonnie believe the dark haired man. "Okay."

Damon looked around. "What is this place?"

"It's a prison for Supernatural's." Bonnie answered

Damon frowned. "I have to get out of here."

Bonnie shook her head. "There is no way out it's impossible."

"All of this time I managed to avoid getting captured or killed by them." Damon said

Bonnie studied him. "You're a vampire."

Damon nodded his head. "I am."

"Are you going to try to eat me?" Bonnie asked

"Honestly no." Damon answered amused by the question.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "I was told that vampires couldn't be trusted."

"Who told you that?" Damon asked

"My grandmother." Bonnie told him.

Damon's eyes scanned over her. "I assure you that I can be trusted unless you are against me."

"I'm not against you." Bonnie told him.

"Good." Damon studied her. "What kind of a supernatural are you to be locked in here?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I'm a witch."

"Really?" Damon asked

Bonnie nodded her head. "I really am."

"Would you show me demonstration of your powers?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie hesitated.

Damon leaned in. "Trust me."

"I just met you." Bonnie pointed out.

"What do you have to hide now?" Damon wanted to know.

He did have a point Bonnie thought. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and ran her hands above them, then she started to levitate the items in mid air.

Damon watched them float. "Impressive."

"It's nothing." Bonnie said returning the items to their spot.

Damon looked down at his body. "What happened to the bullets in me."

"I got them out." Bonnie explained

"Thank you." Damon told her. "I owe you."

Bonnie's lips curved. "You're welcome."

"So I guess that I'm your new cell mate." Damon said

"I guess that you are." Bonnie commented

Damon shifted his body. "Might as well get to know each other if we are going to be locked in her for a while. What's your name?"

"Bonnie Bennett." She said clearing her throat.

"Damon Salvatore." He told her holding out his hand.

Bonnie eyed it before taking it in a hand shake. "Nice to meant you."

Damon grinned. "You too little witch."

Bonnie smiled shyly intrigued by this handsome stranger that was now sharing her cell.


	2. Chapter 2

For a while the prison cell was quiet as the two new cell mates said nothing just taking in each others appearance. After a while Damon couldn't stand the silence. So he spoke.

"So Bonnie how did they find out that you are a witch?" Damon asked

Bonnie sat on the mattress her legs folded up to her chest. "I saved a bunch of kids when the building caught on fire. I decreased the fire just enough so that they could escape."

"Then you're a hero." Damon told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not to them all they see is a witch, just another supernatural being that they don't want out in public."

Damon furrowed his brow. "You saved lives and the humans punish you."

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I guess you could put it like that."

"Humans are hateful, disgusting beings." Damon mumbled.

"Not all humans are bad." Bonnie told him.

Damon knew that this was true. There were millions of humans who fought to gain rights for supernatural's they walked the streets and protested around the world, to give supernatural's freedoms and rights. But laws still discriminated against anyone not considered a 'normal' human.

"There maybe but many of them are hateful and fearful of us and want nothing more than for us to be wiped off the face of this earth." Damon said

Bonnie looked over at him. "Were you hunting when they captured you?"

Damon arched a brow. "Hunting?"

"You know finding a human and drinking all of their blood?" Bonnie hinted

"I drink human blood." Damon explained. "But mostly from blood bags."

"So they just hunted you down for being a vampire." Bonnie went on. "Even though you don't hunt humans."

Damon ran his fingers over his messy black locks. "As I said a lot of them are hateful creatures."

"I really don't understand." Bonnie said "They treat people like us like criminals."

"It's in their nature to hate ones like us." Damon told her.

Bonnie sighed "I guess so."

Damon was curious to know more about the caramel skinned beauty. "Do you have any family that could be looking for you little witch."

"Not anymore." Bonnie said sadly. "The only family I had my grandmother and cousin were captured and burned at stakes just for being witches. I'm the last witch left in the Bennett line."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Damon said sincerely.

Bonnie swallowed. "It really makes me angry to think about what was done to them."

"As it should." Damon said

"Part of me wants vengeance. Just go wild and kill a bunch of them." Bonnie commented

"Why did you do that?" Damon asked

Bonnie shook her head. "Because not all humans are bad and I don't want to kill innocents."

"What about those that killed your family?" Damon questioned.

"I never saw them and don't even know what they look like." Bonnie explained.

"If you knew would you seek revenge?" Damon asked

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not sure. What about you do you have family?"

Damon nodded his head. "A brother named Stefan."

"Is he…" Bonnie paused

"A vampire like me? Yes he is." Damon finished

Bonnie shifted on the mattress. "Have you seen him lately?"

"Not for a year, I don't even know if he's alive." Damon let her know.

"Oh well I hope for you that he is." Bonnie said

"Thanks." Damon told her.

Bonnie picked up a piece of chalk and began drawing on the wall a picture of a tiger.

Damon watched as she drew and noticed all of the different drawings of different things that covered the wall. "You did all of these?" He gestured to the walls.

"It help passes the time." Bonnie told him.

"You're quite the artist." Damon said flashing her a charming smile.

He was so handsome Bonnie thought so when he smiled at her she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Bonnie diverted her eyes from him shyly. "Uh Yeah."

Damon heard the rumbling of his stomach growling it had been a while she he last had any blood.

"You're hungry?" Bonnie asked hearing the growl.

"I am but I promise that I won't bite you." Damon joked.

Bonnie chuckled at his comment. "They feed me twice a day, breakfast at nine a.m. and dinner at five p.m., I guess they will feed you at the same time."

He hoped so because he was very hungry. Damon looked at his watch it was three o clock p.m. two hours to go until dinner time. He didn't like others controlling when he ate and hated this place already but at least he had a beautiful witch to keep him company.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Five 'o clock on the dot the guards had come in with their dinner meals. Bonnie was given peas, rice, a dry piece of chicken and stale bread and a bottled water to drink. The servings and portion sizes where not that big and the food wouldn't like appetizing to a lot of humans. It looked like typical bad prison food. But she ate all of her meals because it was either eat or go hungry, she had been eating the bad food for so long that she almost had forgotten what good quality food looked and tasted like.

She moved over with her tray of food to the mattress and opened up her bottle of water chugging down a few gulps. She was very thirsty as well as hungry.

Damon had been given three full blood bags and some water to chug it down if he wanted to. The guards told him that he would get three blood bags for breakfast and then three for dinner. Damon usually had about ten to fifth teen blood bags as day between breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacking. He didn't know how to handle being forced down to six a day.

Damon held the blood bags in his hands and sat on the hard floor. But two blood bags in his lap and grabbed the other. His fangs protruded and he bit into the blood bag. Sucking it empty within less than a minute.

Bonnie's own dinner was forgotten about temporary as she watched him drank down the blood. She should have been grossed put but some how she wasn't. It was interesting that he needed blood to live. How did blood taste to him? Did it taste metallic like it would to any normal human or did they had special taste buds that made blood taste like cherry pie or a steak?

Damon lifted his eyes and noticed that she was watching him. "It's not nice to stare." He told her.

Bonnie looked away. "Sorry." She stated and started to eat her own meal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Evening drifted into night time. They kept talking to each other.

"Why haven't you ever used your powers to escape?" Damon wanted to know.

"I tried to do that, tried fighting back." Bonnie said "There was too many guards and I was outnumbered. They punished me for trying to escape so I never tried to again."

Damon frowned. "How did they punish you?"

"They beat me and kept beating me." Bonnie shuddered. "Then they tortured me. It took weeks before all of my injuries were fully healed."

Damon was angered at the thought of a bunch of big, strong guards beating up on such a tiny woman. He had been taught that a man should never place their hands on a woman. "Fucking animals."

Bonnie rubbed at her arms. "They treated me like one, didn't even see me as a human."

"You shouldn't be locked in a place like this." Damon told her.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Bonnie sounded defeated

Damon leaned forward. "We should put our heads together and find a way to get out of her."

"Already told you that it was impossible way to many guards." Bonnie said

"But if you and I can work together there could be a way." Damon said

Bonnie brushed her hair out of her face. "Witches and vampires are suppose to be enemies."

Damon pressed his lips together. "Our only enemies at the moment would be those who hate us. Doesn't matter to them if I'm a vampire and you're witch, they hate us all the same."

"You're right." Bonnie told him. "But what could the two of us do against all of those guards."

"We could be unstoppable against with your powers and my vampire abilities." Damon quietly said.

Bonnie whispered. "You think that escaping is possible?"

Two guards opened the heavy steel door seeing Damon and Bonnie huddled together.

"Look who's making fast friends." The guard smirked.

Guard two approached them. "We're doing the night check. What are you two talking about."

"None of your damn business." Bonnie spoke to guard two.

Guard two eyes flashed in anger. "Don't speak to me in that way, you nasty magical freak." He back handed Bonnie hard across her face.

In a flash Damon had guard two against the wall in vampire speed. "Never hit a woman asshole." He warned the guard in anger.

Guard one walked up and sprayed something in Damon's face.

Damon released guard two as he felt his lungs burn. He went down to the ground on his hands in knees in a coughing fit, his eyes watered. Whatever he had been sprayed with had the same effect that mace would on a human.

Bonnie watched alarmed as Damon coughed and coughed, with his eyes watery and red around the edges. "What did you do to him?"

"Sprayed him with vervain." Guard one said "Don't worry it will wore off."

Guard two stood over Damon. "Not so tough now are you blood sucking freak." He gloated giving him a kick to his torso before walking out with the other guards. Locking the vampire and the witch inside of the room.

Bonnie grabbed the reminder of her water and went to insist him. They had subdued Damon with just a spray of vervain. She didn't have any hope that they would ever escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of those have reviews so far. Enjoy.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie didn't know exactly why she felt so comfortable around Damon, she had just met him but yet felt like some kind of connection to him as if she had known him for years. Maybe it was because she had spent months locked up with nothing but the guards and others who hated her just because she wasn't a 'normal' human being and acted like she was beneath them made her feel alone and isolated and when Damon had become her cell mate she could relate to him even though he was a vampire. They were equally hated the same by the ones who locked them up so she could understand him in many ways. Whatever the reason she felt connected to the dark haired blue eyed vampire.

It was night and a couple of hours after the guards had left after they assaulted him with vervain. He was in a sitting position with his back against the stone wall, the skin under his eyes still slightly red from the anti vampire solution.

"You sure that you are okay over there?" Bonnie asked him from across the room.

"Concerned about me little witch?" Damon asked

Bonnie nodded her head. "It did look kind of bad there for a minute the coughing and stuff."

"I'm fine it's all out of my system." Damon told her.

"You got attacked for defending me." Bonnie said

Damon looked at her. "It was the right thing to do."

Bonnie was amazed. "But you barely even know me."

"I would do it again." Damon said

"Well Thank You for standing up for me." Bonnie said

"You're welcome." Damon said with a nod.

They talked for about twenty minutes more before deciding to go to sleep.

Bonnie got comfortable on her mattress. It was the only mattress in the room.

Damon tried to get comfortable on the hard floor, they didn't give him anything to sleep on. Even though he was a vampire the cold , hard floor made it hard to get sleep.

Bonnie watched him twist and turn and felt bad for him. "Having a hard time there?"

"Yeah." Damon grumbled.

Bonnie thought about it hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "Why don't you come over here and join me?"

Damon was taken aback. "Join you?"

"We can share the mattress." Bonnie explained.

"I wouldn't want to invade your personal space." Damon told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's a queen sized mattress big enough for us both."

Damon sat up. "Are you sure?"

"I am unless you prefer to sleep on the hard , cold floor." Bonnie said with a curve of her lips.

"Hell no I don't want to sleep on this hard floor." Damon exclaimed

Bonnie gestured. "Then get over here."

Damon got up and walked over to the mattress.

Bonnie moved over so that he could have plenty of room.

Damon got onto the mattress and laid down. Damon looked at her.

Bonnie's eyes scanned over his handsome face suddenly feeling nervous to be laying in the same bed with him. She asked him over for the good of her heart, but her mind couldn't help but wander to the fact that she was sharing the mattress with this gorgeous man.

"Comfortable?" Bonnie asked

"Comfortable." Damon confirmed awkwardly.

They stared at each other for a couple of moments in silence.

"Well I guess this is good night." Bonnie said turning her back to him.

Damon turned his back to her and now they were laying back to back. "Good night." He mumbled he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie woke up the following morning with the feeling of something on her body. She opened her eyes and saw Damon's arms swung over her body somehow in the middle of the night they had shifted in their sleep close to each other. He was so close that she could feel his cool breath over her face, his expression relaxed as she slept. Bonnie felt a joint in her belly and her heart skip a beat.

'Stop it.' She told herself 'You just met him'

Bonnie slowly and carefully moved herself from under his arm not wanting to wake him up. She froze when he shifted and grumbled something but remained asleep. Bonnie sighed getting up and walking over to the small bathroom in the corner of the cell. She used the bathroom, washed her hands and brushed her teeth and then took a change of clothes into the bathroom with her change of clothes, locked the door for privacy striped down and stepped into the shower. Using the cheap soap that the prison provided and after ten minutes stepped out and dried off changing into her clothes.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Damon was awake and sitting up on the mattress.

Damon looked over at her, her face was free of any kind of make up showing that her beauty was natural and all her. "Morning he said."

"Back to you." Bonnie told him. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could." Damon answered. "It was kind of you to share the mattress."

"I owed you." Bonnie told him. "After you stood up for me."

Guards came in and served them their breakfast. Damon had his three blood bags and Bonnie a bowl of slightly sweetened oatmeal, a dry slice of toast, and a carton of milk like they served in school lunches it was the same breakfast that she had every morning since locked up but she ate because again it was either that or have nothing to eat at all.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Bonnie asked after their meal.

"A very long time." Damon told here.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "How long exactly?"

"Since 1864." Damon answered her.

"Wow you're old." Bonnie joked.

Damon's lips quirked. "But I age well for someone who's over one hundred years old."

Bonnie smiled at his sense of humor. "Yeah because you're immortal."

"One of the benefits of being a vamp." Damon said

"How was it like to be turned into a vampire?" Bonnie asked curious.

Damon thought about it. "At first it was hard to control the hunger, it lead to me draining dry many humans. But over time I learned to control myself and here I am today."

"Would you change yourself if you could I mean becoming human again?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "I like who I am and have no shame in it."

"Okay I understand." Bonnie said

"Now it's my turn to ask about you." Damon said to her.

"Go ahead." Bonnie said

Damon studied her with her eyes. "What was it like when you first found out that you were a witch?"

Bonnie pushed her hair out of her face. "My Grams she always told me that I was a special and a witch since I was a young child she told me that I had this strong power in me."

"How did you react?" Damon wanted to know.

"Confused, not really knowing what to think. At the time I thought that witches only existed in fairy tales." Bonnie explained. "Then when I was still a child, the light bulbs would flicker or pop, things around me would float in the air around me."

"Must have been freaky for you as a little girl." Damon said

Bonnie sighed. "It sure was, I was so overwhelmed and afraid of my powers at first, but then I grew to accept and embrace them."

"As you should." Damon said "Your grandmother is right you are special because you are a witch and your powers make you unique and extraordinary to other plain boring powerless human beings out there."

Bonnie smiled "Never thought if it that way."

In this conversation the road to friendship had grown a little stronger.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Damon felt dirty so a little while later he had take was taking a shower in the small bathroom. Bonnie's heavenly scent hung in the bathroom and in the shower. He could imagine that she was naked in this very same shower water dripping all over her body. Damon shifted his thoughts else where because if his thinking stayed on the same track then he would end up getting an erection. He diverted his thoughts and turned off the shower stepping out and drying off.

He looked around and realized that he had left his change of clothes outside of the bathroom. Damon wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

Bonnie had been reading a book one of the other things that she did to pass the time in the cell. She looked up when she heard the bathroom door open she expected Damon to come out fully dressed but he came out with a towel hung low on his waist. Bonnie couldn't look away his flawless, pale skin was ripped and muscular, she had seen it before when she removed the bullets but seeing him like this was so much more sexual. She could see the V and the trail leading down to the treasure hidden under the towel. She had just met him but she still was a woman and felt something like desire raise up inside of her for a brief moment.

Damon saw her gaze on him and smirked. "Never seen a half naked man in a towel before little witch?"

Bonnie looked away and blushed clearing her throat.

Damon chuckled taking his change of clothes into the bathroom to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

The hours passed by into the night as the two cellmates bonded a little more. They sat on the mattress side by side having one of the many conversations that they had throughout the day. Damon found himself curious to know something about Bonnie.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Damon asked her.

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie said

Damon gestured. "You know a guy, someone you're in love with and vise versa."

Bonnie blinked. "You want to know about my love life?"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to tell, we have nothing but time locked up in this place." Damon pointed out with a grin.

Bonnie smiled. "You're right there's nothing but time."

"So is there someone special?" Damon asked again.

"There was, he's not in my life anymore." Bonnie told him.

Damon looked at her. "Who was this guy?"

Bonnie leaned her back against the cold stone wall. "His name was Gary. He was a great man or at least I thought he was. My relationship with him was really sweet and I really had feelings for him and thought that he did for me."

"What happened?" Damon wanted to know.

"I discovered that Gary did love or care for me as me." Bonnie answered

Damon caught the tone in Bonnie's voice. "He did something to hurt you?"

Bonnie was a little sad as she thought about it. "You could say that. Gary was happy to be with me until he found out that I was a witch."

"He was one of those humans that hated supernatural's?" Damon questioned understanding.

Bonnie pushed her hair out of her face. "Gary didn't just hate supernatural's he despised them. I was overwhelmed by the hatred in his eyes when he looked at me with so much hate. He ranted about how he would have never dated me if he knew that I was a witch and ranted about how I 'deceived' him by not revealing this to him sooner. He called me disgusting and vile names , like a racist would against someone's skin color, but these names were hateful towards supernatural's."

Damon was angry just thinking about it, he as a vampire knew what type of nasty hate that people could spew out. "He's a fucking asshole."

"He's that and more." Bonnie agreed with a humorless laugh.

"You must have been hurt." Damon said

"I was hurt." Bonnie sighed. "But I was actually more pissed off and the hatred that Gary showed towards me."

"What did you do?" Damon asked

"I used my magic to teach him a lesson of sorts." Bonnie said

Damon's eyes widened. "Really?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Not to hurt him or anything like that. He kept ranting his hatred in my face, so I made all of the light bulbs in his house shatter and break and I levitated this very expensive vase that he had and crashed it into the wall breaking it. That stopped his ranting and made him scared shitless when I told him that I would do worst than that if he didn't shut the fuck up."

Damon smirked "Why to show him witch, that's so badass."

"I felt badass." Bonnie said with a curve of her lips. "I never saw Gary after that day."

Damon's eyes scanned over her face. "Gary is a brain dead jackass. Plus he is an idiot if he let's a beautiful girl like you walk away."

Bonnie was taken aback by his comments. She honestly had never had many men call her beautiful before especially not ones that looked like Damon. "You think that I'm beautiful?"

"I would be blind not to." Damon said seriously.

Bonnie looked away from the gaze of his icy blue eyes and blushed.

There was a moment of silence between them.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "So Damon why don't you tell me about your love life?"

Damon shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know about that."

"I told you about mine." Bonnie pointed out.

"Right it would only be fair if I revealed my love life to you." Damon said

"That's right." Bonnie told him.

Damon ran his fingers through his black locks. "Her names was Katherine. A woman that I met a long time back in the 1860's."

"Was Katherine a vampire?" Bonnie asked

"How did you know?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie shrugged a shoulder. "Just guessing."

Damon nodded his head. "She was a vampire and she was my maker. She meant a lot to me."

Bonnie heard the tone in his voice as he talked about this Katherine. "Seems like you really loved her."

"Some would call me a fool for doing so but yes I really was in love with Katherine." Damon admitted. "There wasn't anything that I wouldn't do to get her approval and love. Everything that I did back then was out of my love for her. Then she got locked in a tomb and I was heartbroken thinking that she was taken away from me."

Bonnie frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Damon pursed his lips in a grim line. "For the next one hundred and forty five years I worked on finding a way to get her out of that tomb thinking that she loved me as equally as I had loved her. But I find out just a couple of years ago that she wasn't there."

"Katherine escaped?" Bonnie put it together.

"Yes she escaped the tomb." Damon asked

"That's great right the woman that you love got out." Bonnie told him.

Damon shook his head. "It's not so great when I found out that she had been out of the tomb for decades and didn't bother to come and see me. You know why because she never really ever gave a fucking damn about me."

Bonnie could hear the pain in his voice and see the hurt in his face. "That must have been a awful feeling for you to go through."

"It wasn't just awful my heart was crushed by that stupid bitch." Damon went on as anger mixed in with the hurt. "When I finally did see her she told me that she never cared about me or loved me and only used me to do her biding."

"You're right Katherine does sound like a bitch." Bonnie said

The way that Bonnie said it made Damon want to smile. "Spending all of those years looking for her and she makes me a fool."

"Maybe you're not the fool perhaps she is." Bonnie told him.

Damon furrowed his brow. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I mean it." Bonnie said sincerely "It's Katherine's loss if she can't appreciate you for the man that you are then forget about her."

"You say that like you think that I'm a good man." Damon said

"I do think that you are a good man Damon." Bonnie said

Damon was amused. "You can tell that after we have known each other for just days?"

Bonnie smiled. "Well even though we technically just met I feel like I've known you for years."

Damon nodded his head. "I feel the same about you."

"Don't let Katherine make you doubt yourself you are worthy of a woman that loves you for you." Bonnie told him.

"Thanks talking to you really has made me feel better." Damon said

"You're welcome." Bonnie commented.

They slept side by side on the mattress again that night taking comfort in the fact that they had each other. Even if that was all that they had at the moment at least they weren't alone and had each other.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following morning after they had been served their breakfast meal Damon sat across the room watching Bonnie as she drew on a piece of paper , she had been drawing for the last twenty minutes eyes drifting back and forth between him and the paper.

Damon cocked his head. "What are you drawing over there?"

Bonnie kept her pencil moving across the paper. "I'm almost done and then you can see."

Damon watched as her face was focused in hard concentration he was curious about what she was drawing.

After about five more minutes of drawing Bonnie put then her pencil. "Done."

"Let me see." Damon said holding out a hand.

Bonnie walked over to him and handed him the paper.

Damon looked down at the paper. "Wow." It was a drawing of none other then his face. It was an very well done drawing and looked just like him, she had gotten every detail in his facial features and the darkness of his hair and all she had used was a pencil.

"You like it?" Bonnie asked

Damon looked up from the drawing. "You are a very good artist like I said before."

Before Bonnie could respond with a thanks the heavy metal-steel door to the cell opened. Damon and Bonnie attention turned to the two guards that had stepped in.

"We need you to come with us." One of the guards directed at Bonnie.

"What do you need her for?" Damon asked.

The guard sneered at Damon. "It's none of your damn business."

Guard two pulled out the handcuffs and walked towards Bonnie. "You're coming with us."

Bonnie got an uneasy feeling. "Why?"

The first guard that had spoke approached Bonnie and grabbed her by the arm. "Don't ask questions just do as your told." He demanded in a harsh tone.

Damon got to his feet preparing to defend her.

Bonnie saw what he was about to do and remembered what happened the last time that he tried to help her. "It's okay." She told Damon.

Damon stood watching as they hand cuffed her from the front and lead her out of the cell. Where ever they were taking her to Damon couldn't shake the feeling that she was in trouble.


End file.
